Infinite Loops: Total Drama Endless Repeats
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: When the universe of Total Drama is put into the Infinite Loops, hilarity ensues when Gwen and her friends, enemies, and exs have to deal with living in a 'Groundhog Day' loop with no end in sight, along with crossing over with other loops and facing alternate pasts. Based on the Infinite Loops of Innortal and Saphroneth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Infinite Loops Rules**

**One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the same person who first starts time looping.**

**There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, thought it may not be the local one.**

**The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever is Looping there) comes to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.**

**To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time _this_ time.)**

**The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.**

**Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example to have the characters Awaken into a loop which confirms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.**

**Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order. (where A must be before B and B must be before A)**

**Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.**

* * *

**1.1**

Gwen sighed. She saw that the boat she was on approach the island, again. She has gone through the loops at least ten times. She kept trying to act how she was in the original loop, but the only thing that changed was the winners of the seasons. Each of the final two for each season won at least twice. Maybe she wasn't supposed to keep doing the same thing.

Gwen walked out of the boat and looked at Chris. "This is where we are staying?" She asked aggravated, pulling her baggage.

"No, you're staying here. My crib is about a mile away with AC and an all you can eat buffet" Chris said laughing.

"You can not make me stay here" Gwen said angry. "_He can and he has_" She thought to herself.

"Well, your contract says otherwise" Chris said pulling out a bunch of paper, gloating for the who knows how many time.

"Well, not any more" Gwen said snatching the contract. She ripped it up and threw the pieces into the lake.

"The great thing about lawyers is that they make lots of copies" Chris said pulling out another contract.

"And the best thing about boots is that they hurt when somebody kicks you" Gwen said kicking the host in the nuts, hard.

* * *

**1.2**

"Can one of us switch Chris?!" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we totally need to be on the same team!" Sadie said almost crying.

"Can we?! Can we!?" The two girls asked over and over again.

"I'll switch just to make them shut up about it" Gwen said annoyed at the two girls.

"Fine, Sadie is now a Gopher and Gwen is a Bass. Now jump" Chris said angrily.

"Whatever" Gwen said jumping off the cliff.

When she landed in the water, she saw that Izzy was falling right above her. "Oh sh..." Gwen said before the crazy girl landed on her.

* * *

**1.3**

Once again, Gwen while waiting for Chef to get her a helping of slop, listening to the Bass argue on the first person to go home. She felt bad for most of them. She was friends with most of them and the others were okay as well. "What is that supposed to mean home schooled? Enlighten use!" Eva yelled holding Ezekiel by the neck.

"Well, guys are much smarter and better at sports than girls are." Ezekiel said nervously.

"Do you still think that we need trouble keeping up!?" Eva asked, almost ready to snap the boy's neck in half.

"No.." Ezekiel said struggling to breath.

"Um, can I ask something?" Gwen asked from right behind them.

"Sure, whatever" Eva grumbled.

"Wasn't the dude homeschooled or something?" Gwen asked.

"Good point." Bridgette said. "Eva, he probably doesn't know any better"

"Yeah, we should all just chill out. It is not like he said guys are smarter than girls." Geoff said.

"But aren't they?" Ezekiel asked confused.

Gwen facepalmed in annoyance.

* * *

**1.4**

"I was going to do some ballet, but I decided to do some reading. Written by Gwen and preformed by me." Heather said smiling on the stage holding Gwen's diary.

Gwen faked a shocked look on her face.

"Dear Diary," Heather began. "Heather is so mean to me. I don't have any idea why. I only was thinking about the rest of the team when I asked about why she was team leader.

Plus, she has been mean to me since she first got here. She is always calling me weird goth girl. Just because I look different from everybody else, she feels she needs to make me feel bad."

The mean girl dropped the diary. Gwen ran off away from the group, with a sad face.

"Gwen! Wait up!" She could hear Trent calling out to her.

* * *

"Heather and Justin, the two of you are the only ones left." Chris said looking holding a platter with on marshmallow. "The votes were far from close."

"Just give me my marshmallow already" Heather said with a smug face.

"I would, but it isn't going to you. Justin is safe with only one vote." Chris said throwing the marshmallow to the male model. The girl's smug look wiped away and was replaced with real shock.

* * *

**1.5**

Gwen looked as Duncan walked into the bathroom confessional.

"Oh great" Gwen mumbled. "Listen Duncan. I like you, a lot, but I don't want to ruin our friendships with Courtney" She said aloud.

"Wait, you don't want to go out with me?" Duncan asked somewhat angry.

"No, but I can't do this if we are going to break Courtney's heart" Gwen said. "How would you feel if Geoff or DJ was kissing me or Courtney when you were dating one of us?" She asked.

The delinquent was silent with confusion. "Just treat Courtney with enough to break up with her before making out with her best friend" Gwen said walking out of the Confessional, passing Tyler, who was just as confused as Duncan.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked.

"I have no clue" Duncan said.

* * *

**1.6**

Gwen was looking through her pocket. Hopefully she had something that would pop the balloon she was in. "Chris is such a careless prick" She mumbled to herself.

She grabbed a pin from out of her pocket and removed the cap of it. "Well, either this or into the sun" Gwen said.

She stabbed the side of the balloon. "And with that Gwen is also free from her balloon!" Chris said smiling. The goth girl climbed out of the thorn patch and grabbed the host by the shirt.

"Gwen, what are you doing!?" The host asked frightened for his life.

"Doing what should have been done a long time ago" Gwen said shoving the host into the moat. Fang smirked as he ate the man whole, only for him to spit Chris out. The host flung into the non popped balloon, freeing Duncan, Courtney, Sam, Lindsay, Sierra, Scott, Jo and Lightning.

"I don't think that I would ever say this, but that shark actually saved my life" Scott said shocked.

* * *

**1.7**

Gwen smirked as she wanted to have some fun. She got bored in the loops, having to deal with the short absence of her fellow competitors and friends. She planned on pranking Noah and Cody. The two guys were at the hot tub party outside. She slipped a piece of paper underneath Cody's pillow, followed by putting a note inside Noah's closed book.

Later, Gwen was hiding a good distance from the Confessional. She ducked behind a bush as she saw Noah walk into it. She giggled to herself, but then stopped herself when she saw Cody show up. He sneaked into the Confessional, and she heard two the two guys screaming.

When the screaming died down, Owen ran up to the Confessional in a way that only one would if they needed to use the bathroom. He opened to door quickly and he began to scream. The fat guy ran away crying in fear.

"Dude, it is not what it looked like!" Cody said popping out of the Confessional.

"Well, then what does it look like, are you trying to hit on me?" Noah asked annoyed at Cody's apparent attempts to gain his affection.

"Why would I hit on you? You were the one who kissed me and cuddled me!" Cody said in defense.

"I was asleep!" Noah said. "You probably drugged me and then enjoyed it!" Noah said.

"What kind of weirdo do you think I am!?" Cody asked. "Wait, do you think that a girl wanted to have a three-way with us?"

"Probably not. Either way, I am going to pretend that this experience never happened." Noah said walking away from the Confessional.

* * *

**1.8**

Gwen was sitting down at her room. Katie and Sadie were behind her, because the two of them were constantly bugging her at high school about appearing on her web show.

"Recently, a lot of you guys have told me about Heather's new fun idea." Gwen said to her webcam. "But honestly, all it is doing is getting my video more views. And Heather, if you are watching this, I would like to thank you."

"Oh my gosh Sadie! That is like so mature for Gwen!" Katie said happily.

"I know. She totally could have stooped down to Heather's level, but she didn't" Sadie agreed. "And she agreed to let us help her with her show!"

"It is so totally awesome that she is this nice!" Katie said.

"I know! Eva totally threatened to skin us alive if she saw our faces again!" Sadie said.

"Um, you guys know that the camera is not one in the first place, right?" Gwen asked the duo, turning around.

"We thought that you were doing a practice" Sadie said.

"Yeah, we thought that it was a test to see if the script you made sounded good" Katie said. Gwen sighed quietly.

* * *

**1.9**

"Okay, buddy. What are you doing here?" Gwen asked the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw in the hook. The guy did not respond. He walked towards Gwen with his chainsaw revving up.

"If you're an actor, then you must get into the film business." She stated calmly. "You could easily get a role in a blockbuster slasher flick."

The killer looked at her with a confused look on his face, but you could not see it. "Please, you are a natural at acting like an insane murderer. " She said.

"You really think so?" The killer asked.

The other seven contestants, along with Chris and Chef ran into the Mess Hall. "Gwen! That is the real Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!" The nine of them shouted.

"Not anymore! I'm going to be a star!" The Killer said throwing the chainsaw to the group.

The nine who just entered watched the Killer leave the room. DJ responded to fainting on the ground.

* * *

**1.10**

Gwen looked confused as she noticed that Blaineley was standing on the dock instead of where Chris was. "Um, why are here? Shouldn't you be on Celebrity Manhunt, going through somebody's trash?" Gwen asked the diva.

"I am the host of the show. Do you remember that at all?" Blaineley said.

Suddenly, a memory of this Loop occurred. "Sorry. I must have forgotten. I never really saw the commercials. Mr brother told me to fill out an application and send in a video because I lost a dare," Gwen said.

* * *

**1.11**

"Haha! Cody has a tiny sausage!" Noah laughed seeing Team Amazon not grinding the meat.

"At least my team has a sausage!" Cody remarked back.

"You guys are just feeding the shippers" Gwen said.

"Owen! How could you eat our sausage?" Alejandro asked realizing that Owen ate all of their meat.

"But the it was delicious! And it was huge! I could barely fit it all in my mouth!" Owen said licking his lips.

"Okay, stop giving the slash writers more to work with" Gwen said.

"Wait, are we supposed to put it in our mouth?" Lindsay asked.

"No, you don't put it in your mouth!" Leshawna said angrily.

"You people just want written porn about us" Gwen said.

"As long as I get to have Cody's sausage, I don't care!" Sierra cried out, only for Cody to back away from her.

* * *

**1.12**

Gwen walked up to the Alien egg with a curious look on her face. She knew that the Egg would produce a clone of Cody.

"Wait, Gwen? What are you doing here?" Cody asked confused.

"I'm trying to help you avoid Sierra" Gwen said calmly. "Touch this thing, and we'll run"

"Okay, but I don't understand why I need to do this" Cody said tapping the pod, only to receive a shock. "Ouch! That hurt!" The techno geek cried out.

"Just come on," Gwen said grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt. An alien version of Cody opened it's eyes as it emerged.

"CODY! I was looking everywhere for you!" Sierra said happily. She began to squeeze the alien.

Clone Cody screamed in terror, grabbing some sort of communicator. "Attention, cancel the invasion of Planet 10349! These things are crazy!" It shouted into the communicator, before it popped due to the pressure.

"NO! I killed Cody!" Sierra screamed in terror.

* * *

**1.13**

Gwen stormed off the boat with her stuff and walked past Chris, ignoring the host. "Kind of cold, isn't it Gwen?" The host asked.

"I'm not in the mood" Gwen said angrily. She turned to DJ and Beth, who were both looking at each other frightened.

"What are you guys doing?" Gwen asked.

"This guy is crazy. He keeps claiming that the island is going to sink, and that I'm going to get arrested in France" Beth said.

"She thinks that this mind game is funny!" DJ said. "I bet that you are in on it as well!"

"You're name is DJ, right? I'll talk to you for one minute" Gwen said grabbing the gentle giant by the arm and pulling her into the bathroom.

"You guys can't go there yet. You need to wait for the other contestants" Chris stated.

"We already know them" DJ said obviously, causing Chris.

"Will you stop that?" Gwen asked annoyed.

* * *

"Okay, can you please explain what is going on here!?" DJ asked annoyed. The two of them were standing outside of the bathroom.

"Okay, we are going through some sort of loop with keeps bringing us back to the first episode of the Island. I have been the only person looping so far, but it now seems that you are looping." Gwen said calmly.

"Wait, does that mean you know if I won a season?" DJ asked hopefully.

"I honestly stopped caring for who won each season. I'm pretty sure that everybody has won once, even Katie, Sadie and Blaineley." Gwen said.

DJ frowned at this. "And why does nobody else remember the island sinking?" DJ asked.

"They aren't looping yet. Trust me, it will take a while to get used to it" Gwen stated.

"So, we can do whatever we want, and nobody else will remember it?" DJ asked.

"Yep!" Gwen answered. "Anybody that you want to prank?"

* * *

"Listen, up! I will serve it three times a day and you shall eat it three times a day!" Chef yelled at the contestants.

He dumped out the food on to the first person's plate, only for ice cream to land on the tray. The contestants all took the food quickly. Chris walked in to see the contestants eating the frozen dairy treats. "Chef! You are feeding these people real food! Where was that gunk you made for them?"

"Somebody must have switched it with your secret stash!" Chef said.

* * *

**1.14**

Gwen and DJ were standing around as Tyler hide behind the curtains. "Do you think that we can do this?" DJ asked confused.

"We have no other choice. Would you rather get injured in Jamaica, or lose the tiebreaker here?"

"Good point. But you do think that it is bad enough?"

"We so have this" Gwen said. "You'll be eliminated for sure, and you won't have to deal with the curse anymore" She was wearing a shirt with three photos on it. One was Chris drinking out of Mr. Coconut, the next was a fat and pimply Heather and the last was Chris and Chef cuddling.

She walked down the runway. "Alright, what kind of sick joke is this?" Chris asked seeing the photo of him cuddling Chef. "I am not into Chef!"

"And who photoshoped that?! I was never fat!" Heather shouted enraged.

"Wait, Chris killed Mr. Coconut!?" Owen asked with hints of shock, anger, rage and sadness. Chris quietly got up from his chair, but Owen pounced on him.

"Go get him Big O!" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

**1.15**

"Hey DJ. Are you looping?" Gwen asked the gentle giant.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" The guy asked clearly confused by the statement.

"Forget that I ever asked" Gwen said. She thought to herself "_DJ isn't looping this time. That is quite strange. Does this mean if the others are Looping, they won't be looping in every loop?"_

Suddenly, loud metal music blared, causing Gwen to turn her head and notice that the boat containing Duncan was pulling up. She also noticed that Geoff, Lindsay and Heather were already on the dock.

"Duncan!" Chris said.

"Listen man, I am glad you busted me out of jail and all, but if you ever stuff me in a balloon again, I will seriously kill you" Duncan said pulling out his knife and holding it close to Chris' neck.

Gasps were heard from the other contestants but Gwen rolled her eyes. "What? He totally deserves it" Duncan said walking up to Heather. "I mean he is the reason who went bald on TV, and he cheated you out of a million dollars."

"You're a freak. I have no idea what you are talking about" Heather said walking away from Duncan.

"Hey Patsy. You seem to be the only one who thinks that it is charma if Chris gets what he deserves." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"I broke up with you, remember?" Gwen said putting emphasis on the word remember.

While that happened, both Tyler and Harold showed up. "Our ninth competitor is Trent."

"Oh, look it's Elvis" Duncan said laughing to himself. He noticed that Gwen was not laughing at his joke. "Come on, not even a single laugh?"

"Duncan, leave Gwen alone" Trent said.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Duncan asked annoyed.

"This is just perfect. I broke up with both of you!" Gwen said walking away to the camp.

"The first episode as we already have a love triangle! This will make the ratings go through the roof!" Chris said happily.

* * *

**1.16 (First Fused Loop. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

Gwen looked around. This time, she did not Awaken on the dock of Wawanakwa. She was in a library, except the shelves were carved into the walls and everything seemed be made of wood.

That was not the weirdest part however. She looked down and noticed that she was some sort of horse. She had a teal coat, and apparently a horn. "Okay, I know that I am not in Wawanakwa anymore"

A purple unicorn walked into the room and noticed Gwen. "Um hi" Gwen said nervously.

"I'm guessing that you're looping" Twilight said closing the door with her magic.

"Yep." Gwen said. "I'm Gwen"

"Twilight Sparkle, Anchor of the My Little Pony Loops" Twilight responded.

"Wait, what?" Gwen asked.

"Anchors are the people Awake for every single loop" Twilight explained. "I'm guessing that you are the Anchor for your universe, am I correct?"

"What do you mean Awake?" Gwen asked. "I might be the Anchor, I mean I have gone through the all the loops" Gwen said.

"Okay, it looks like you have not been in a Fused Loop yet, so I'll start from the beginning" Twilight said as she used the magic from her horn and pulled out a chalkboard.

* * *

"Okay, so do you get everything that I told you?" Twilight asked.

"So, I have to keep going through drama because the admins can't fix the multiverse fast enough?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"To be fair, it isn't like you are the only person looping." Twilight said.

An orange Earth pony dragged in a tied up red pegasus and blond hair with her rope in her mouth. "Um Twi, I think we found somebody new to looping."

"I just want to hug the ponies!" The pegasus said crying, sounding much like Lindsay. "Wait, are you Tyler?" She asked Twilight.

* * *

1.1- And the infinite loops begin  
1.2- You would switch too if it would make Katie and Sadie shut up  
1.3- Poor Zeke, can't keep his mouth shut  
1.4- What? Did you think that Gwen would keep letting Heather read her diary over and over?  
1.5- Again. Do you think that Gwen would let herself keep being the bad guy over and over?  
1.6- Looks like Fang wanted a meal, not a snack, again.  
1.7- If you kept having to relive the same day over and over, you would start having some fun as well.  
1.8- Seriously, wouldn't Heather's show just give Gwen a boast in views?  
1.9- I seriously think that Gwen convinced the guy to become an actor. Why else would he show up on Total Drama Dirtbags?  
1.10- Yes, there are loops that can have alternate pasts. This one is a minor one with Blaineley being the host instead of Chris.  
1.11- Seriously, I think they are trying to give the shippers ammo.  
1.12- If Cody ran away before Sierra saw them, would she think she killed Cody? Yes she would.  
1.13- Duh duh duh duh! DJ has joined the loops!  
1.14- Why didn't DJ ask for Gwen's help? She could have easily helped him come up with something terrible.  
1.15- Duh duh duh duh! Duncan and Trent have joined the loops. And yes, they both will be trying to win Gwen back.  
1.16- Welcome to the multiverse! Also, duh duh duh duh! Lindsay has joined the loops.

**Review if you want to give any critiques, if you have any ideas for loops, if you want to yell at me, or if you want to request that a character to start looping.**

**When non-Anchor characters loop, it is like a tree of power. The closer you are to the base, (or Gwen), the more likely you will loop quicker or more often. So Dawn, Noah and Brick will probably not start looping anytime soon. **

**Also, besides the competitors, Chris and Chef, I might have the following loop occasionally: Billy, Fang, Bunny, DJ's Mama, Josh, the Killer, Jose, Brady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, notes to the people who reviewed**

**Wafflethenija (Guest): I probably won't because I am focusing on the Infinite Loops of Total Drama. Maybe as a Fused Loop later on, but I'm leaving the fused loops for the already established Loops.**

**mugheessaeed2002: Thanks for the review. Well, I knew that Gwen wouldn't keep making the same mistake over and over again. Plus, the MLP Loops are considered the largest of them of an Infinite Loops story with more than 80 chapters. Also, I never said Noah, Dawn and Brick were not going to loop. I just said they weren't going to loop soon. In the Infinite Loops stories, the characters usually start Awakening based on how much they interacted with the anchor in the baseline, and those three have not really had any interactions with Gwen.**

* * *

**2.1**

"So then Lindsay began hugging Nightmare Moon" Gwen said laughing. She was sitting down at the Playa with DJ and Lindsay. "Then then she became corrupted and turned back into Princess Luna. Lindsay still wouldn't stop hugging her"

"But she totally became even more huggable!" Lindsay said.

"So, there are other universes going through loops?" DJ asked confused.

"Yeah, most of the other universes are looping as well." Gwen stated. "Not to mention that apparently everybody is in some sort of fiction in the Hub Universe"

"That is kind of creepy. So, do we just relax until Action happens?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, we quit early because we wouldn't keep the money if we won" Gwen explained. "Chris would just tear up the check and force to try to win your winnings."

* * *

**2.2**

Gwen was waiting on the Dock of Shame as the next person pulled up. "Hey guys!" Leshawna said waving to her fellow contestants. "Sorry to tell you guys this, but I going to win this time" She pulled her luggage to where the others have left their stuff.

"How are you doing DJ?" Leshawna asked an Unawake DJ. "Is Bunny doing okay?"

"Um, do I know you?" DJ asked confused.

"You know better than to try to play jokes on me" Leshawna said angrily.

"Camper, shut up cause I want to make this a two parter, not a three parter" Chris said angrily.

* * *

Later in the day, Gwen pulled Leshawna again. "Leshawna, I need to tell you something" Gwen stated calmly.

"I do not care what you think. I know that I am not crazy" Leshawna said.

"I know that, you are Awake" Gwen said.

"Of course I am awake" Leshawna said.

"Let me explain basically" Gwen said.

"Okay, you lost me at the part when Blaineley was the host" Leshawna said.

"Not the part about the talking ponies or the part about the multiverse stuck on repeat?" Gwen asked.

"Any way, can we try something?" Leshawna asked.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Heather screamed from inside the freezer. Leshawna and Gwen were pushing the freezer door and blocking it with furniture.

"You will stay in there until you chill out!" Leshawna said angrily.

* * *

**2.3**

"Is it too late to go under?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure. But Alejandro does make the cutest mountain goat ever!" Lindsay said standing next to Bridgette.

Gwen walked up to the blonde and whispered something in her ear. "But he isn't as cute as Tyler." Lindsay said. "He is such a great boyfriend. Don't you agree Peter?" She asked Tyler.

"Um, I guess" Tyler said awkwardly.

* * *

Confessionals

Gwen sighed as she facepalmed. "Sometimes I wish that other people would loop." She said quietly.

"At least Lindsay remembers me. Sure she doesn't put my name to my face, but she remembers that I am her boyfriend" Tyler said fistpumping.

"Hey give me a break. I need to remember Glitter Night and all of her friend's names." Lindsay said. "Wait, the audience is the audience Awake as well? Or are they sleeping?."

* * *

**2.4**

Gwen Awoke in a lawn chair snuggled up to Geoff of all people. "Wait? What is going on?!" Gwen asked before falling out of the chair.

Geoff opened his eyes and looked at Gwen. "Dudette, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay Geoff" Gwen said.

"Wait, Gwen, what happened to you?" Geoff asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked before Geoff handed her a mirror. The goth girl has red hair, green eyes and her skin was not pale. She wore a brown T-shirt, light jeans and sandals. "Why do I feel like somebody make over bombed me when I was asleep. And why were we cuddling?"

"Wait, we were cuddling? What will happen when Bridgette finds out?! She will not be happy!" Geoff said freaking out.

"Calm down Geoff. Let me explain what has happened" Gwen said. She looked over to notice somebody who resembled B staring at them. "We better head talk in private"

"Okay, so I better start at the beginning" Gwen said as they began walking off into the woods

"So, the big bang or when a mommy and daddy love each other a lot?" Geoff asked confused.

"No, not that. The explanation of what is happening now." Gwen said. "The multiverse is contained on Yggdrasil, the world tree computer. Something strange happened..."

* * *

**2.5**

Heather stormed off the dock and stormed past Chris. "Heather" Chris said with a smirk.

"Bite me Chris. I'm not in the mood for any of your games" The queen bee said angrily. She noticed that Geoff, Lindsay, DJ and Beth were staring at her. "What are you freaks looking at?!"

"You need to chill out." Geoff said.

"Well you need to stop sucking face with surfer girl" Heather said.

The four not Awake contestants looked at the mean girl confused. Gwen sighed in annoyance about how she needed to explain the details of the loops to her biggest enemy.

* * *

"Perfect. So we are the only two people who remember anything?" Heather asked annoyed after Gwen finished explaining.

"Well, for this loop. DJ, Trent, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff and Lindsay all looped before but they loop at random" Gwen said.

"We might as well try to have some fun" Heather said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Alright, looks like we need to stretch somebody" Courtney said. Heather smirked as she was about to push the CIT down onto the torture device.

Sierra was quicker and trapped Cody in it. "Now we can make out on the same height, plus you can't run!" Sierra said happily jumping on Cody.

* * *

**2.6**

Zoey walked up to Gwen. "Gwen? Can I ask you to help me with a favor. I think that one of Mike's personalities is going to come back, and I think I have an idea"

* * *

Mal laughed as he got out of the ring. "Sorry about this Mike!" Zoey said smacking Mal on the head with a baseball bat.

"Ouch! Why did you do that!?" Mal asked obviously annoyed, rubbing his head.

"Cause we felt like it" Gwen said grabbing a shovel and smacking Mal on it.

"Stop it!" Mal shouted only to be whacked on the head with a golf club.

"I'm serious!" Mal shouted angrily before getting a frying pan slammed onto his head.

"Where the hell do you keep getting these items?" Mal asked both confused and tired. Gwen responded by whacking Mal with a tennis racket.

The evil personality was unconscious. "So, when will Mike come out?" Gwen asked.

"The end of the season. Good thing that he already got us the point" Zoey said. "By the way, sorry Izzy!" She called out to the crazy girl.

"I'll need to talk to you later" Gwen whispered to Zoey.

* * *

**2.7**

"And our ninth contestant is Trent!" Chris said as Trent walked off the boat. His eye twitched nine times.

"Thank you for introducing me as the ninth person" Trent said.

"Actually, I was the ninth person introduced. You happen to be the tenth person Chris has introduced." Harold pointed out.

Trent pounced on the nerd. "You shall not deny the power of the Ninth God!" Trent screamed stabbing Harold in the neck nine times.

Gwen backed away as DJ, Beth and Lindsay threw up.

* * *

**2.8**

"So Chris, did you make some sort of exact replica of Camp Wawanakwa and then brought back the original group of contestants as some sort of nostalgia based season?" Harold asked.

"_At least death isn't permanent_" Gwen thought to herself as she noticed that Harold was perfectly fine in this loop.

"That is a great idea Harold. I might use that as a future season" Chris said.

"But isn't that what this season is?" Harold asked confused.

"No, how would this be a homage season if it is the first season?" Chris asked annoyed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. It seemed that somebody had to start looping every few loops.

* * *

**2.9**

"Dude, there is no way that I am going to let you win! I'll be the one to win Gwen!" Trent said.

"No, I will win Gwen and the million" Duncan said. The two of them were holding a poles with giant airbags on them.

"You guys won't win my heart" Gwen said angrily. She felt annoyed that it seemed to be their only goals when looping.

"You heard her. It is over between you two" Trent said.

"No, she said it was over between the two of you" Duncan said.

"I hate the loops on much" Gwen said angrily. A fire arrow shot into the pole she was tied with. "And it is going to be over for me if either of you guys don't save me!" Gwen said angrily.

* * *

**2.10**

Gwen pulled out a walkie talkie. "Okay Zoey. Can you hear me?" The goth girl asked.

"Yeah Gwen. Can you turn the signal a bit higher?" A voice said over the communication device.

"Okay, do you remember where the swamp is?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah" Zoey said before she looked at Mike, Cameron, Scott and Dakota looking at her confused. "What are you guys looking at?"

* * *

**2.11**

Gwen sighed as she walked through the cave. She has learned to deal with her fears much better, seeing as how many times she has been buried alive.

"Okay, so I think that Cameron will fall down now" Gwen said as she heard the screaming of a certain bubble boy.

She opened her arms only for the guy to fall. "Gwen! Thanks you saving me!" Cameron said happily still in Gwen's arm and hugged her.

"No problem Cam. What happened?" The goth girl asked.

"Well Mike told me to kiss Courtney so Scott and her would drive a wedge between them, and I fell down a hole, and Mike then ran off to rescue. Alejandro showed up and he willing to save me, but I did not trust him and I fell." Cameron said explaining.

"Cam, do you think that it could have been Mal? Why would Mike suggest something like that?" Gwen asked confused.

"Wait didn't Mike press the reset button and got rid of him" Cameron asked.

"Looks like you are looping as well. We need to warn the others about Mal later, but first I need to explain the loops" Gwen said but they heard snarling. The two of them turned around to see Zeke pounce at them.

* * *

"Okay, since nobody was able to save Chris, we are going to need to take a break from the show" Chef said. Because none of the contestants were able to save Chris, the mutated feral boy that was formerly Ezekiel was successful on his plan of revenge.

The contestants were all shocked by this, well except for Mal. "Who cares? The guy got what he deserved."

The other contestants looked at Mal. "Mal, you are clearly the most despicable human being that I have ever met! You think that ruining relationships and attempting to murder people is funny" Cameron said.

Mal looked shocked at the bubble boy's reaction. "Whatever. It is not like you could stop me" Mal said. He grabbed an Unawake Zoey and pulled her hand behind her back. "And now I am going to leave with the million dollars and this hostage, and if anybody tries anything funny, I shall break her arm"

"Wait! Mike, why are you doing this!?" Zoey asked terrified and confused.

"You clearly must be a moron. Everybody else figured it out, Mike is gone and I am in control." Mal said.

Police sirens could be heard. The group looked outside to see Mal surrounded by police helicopters in the air. "Stop right there, or else we shall shoot" A voice said from a bullhorn.

"Why? So you can throw me back into juvie?" Mal asked distracted causing the police to get him contained.

* * *

**2.12**

Gwen sighed as she walked throughout the house she was in. She was thinking about what she would do to avoid getting crushed.

She heard the area above her. She screamed in terror only to see it stuck in the air with a dark teal glow. "What the hell is going on!?" Gwen asked in confusion and terror. The items began to fly around and move random objects began to fly around as well.

Gwen ran away from the objects, but for some reason they flew away from them. Mal looked at the goth girl confused and followed her.

Chris and Zoey were both waiting infront of the winner hotel. "Can I please go inside. There were something I wanted to check in there."

"You need to wait until the others show up" Chris said annoyed.

Gwen screamed running past the two of them and the objects almost killing Chris and Zoey. Mal walked up. "So neither of you brought your things" Chris said annoyed. "I might as well make Scott and Zoey the final two"

"Did somebody call me?" Scott asked holding the gem, but Fang was biting into his leg.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Well, my leg is part metal now because of the accident" Scott said.

"And I did bring you one of your favorite things. An injured competitor" Mal said.

"Good point. Either way, to the Flush of Shame!" Chris said smiling.

* * *

**Notes about the loops in this chapter**

**2.1: It is true. In countries where Gwen won, Chef and Chris took her check and ripped it up.  
****2.2: Duh duh duh duh! Leshawna has joined the loops!  
****2.3: That is a good question Lindsay. But I am going to guess no.  
****2.4: First loop in Camp TV. Yes, Geoff and Gwen were a couple in that. Also, duh duh duh duh! Geoff has joined the loops!  
****2.5: Duh duh duh duh! Heather has joined the loops. The first of Gwen's enemies has begun looping. Also, I think Sierra would trap Cody for those reasons.  
****2.6: Duh duh duh duh! Zoey has joined the loops.  
****2.7: Psycho Trent is one of the fanfic universe loops. The previous sentence was nine words, like Trent's sentences.  
****2.8: Duh duh duh duh! Harold has joined the loops!  
****2.9: World Tour finale except Gwen, Duncan and Trent are the final three. Poor Gwen had to listen to them fight all over the world probably.  
****2.10: Where did they get those walkie talkies?  
****2.11: Duh duh duh duh! Cameron has joined the loops! Also, why did Cameron not tell Mal was not Mike.  
****2.12: Seems that Gwen has gained some abilities from a previous loop.**

* * *

**Current Loopers (In Order of 1st Time Being Awake)**

**Gwen, DJ, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff, Heather, Zoey, Harold, Cameron**

**Review this story if you have a suggestion for a future loop or want a character to loop sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Response to Reviews**

**Super Guest (Guest): Thanks for the suggestions! I'm doing one of them in this chapter. **

**Jackpot 2: Thanks for the suggestions of looping Izzy and Mike. I'm going to put them underneath some of the other contestants thought, but they'll be add next chapter at the latest. Also, thanks for the suggestion, I might use that for when Sierra is looping.**

**Mugheessaeed2002: To be fair, the MLP Loops is a much larger story, and the story has been around for more than a year. Previous loop stories have had character use previous abilities from other forms. For example, Pikachu from the Pokemon loops can learn fire moves because he was a charmander.**

**wafflestheninja (Guest): Maybe try the misc loops story. That is where series without their own series.**

* * *

**3.1**

"No way man. I am out of here!" Duncan shouted angrily. "If you need me, I'll be waiting on the ride home!"

The Unawake competitors were shocked and gasped. Gwen rolled her eyes. The one time Duncan was Awake and for some reason, he still quits. Honestly, at least he wouldn't keep trying to get her to take him back.

The group was on the plane to Egypt. "Alright contestants, I currently have been have to deal with some issues, so Chef will be taking over for this challenge" Chris said over the PA.

Chef walked into the common area. "Alright maggots, I want all of you to listen up. The first part of the three part challenge is sky diving! You will not be given any sort of parachutes, but if you do not jump out, you will be eliminated and you will be out like Duncan and Ezekiel"

The teams walked into the first class section of the plane to see Chris curled up in a ball. "What is your problem?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan has the right to everything, my cottage, my hair gel, this plane and even my job!" Chris said crying out in fear.

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked.

"That no good punk stole my wallet and now I'm broke and everything I had is his!" Chris said crying.

"OMG! I must upgrade my blog!" Sierra ran out of the room to find any computer.

* * *

**3.2 **

Gwen walked through the plane. "CODY! Where are you!?" Sierra asked running around the plane.

"Sierra? Is something wrong?" The goth girl asked.

"Stay out of my way New Heather, I'm not going to let you steal Cody from me" Sierra said bitterly, pushing Gwen aside.

"Can I tell you something?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but only if you help me look for Cody" Sierra stated.

"Okay" Gwen agreed. "_Sorry about this Cody_" She thought to herself.

* * *

Days later in Paris, Chris was looking over at the crying Sierra and Cody. "What is her problem?" The host asked.

"Sierra keeps mumbling and crying about something looping" Cody said.

"Did you guys know that you are on my show, and you are supposed to be doing a challenge?!" Chris said.

"Chris, have a heart" Cody stated.

"But Chris doesn't have a heart. The only person that ever loved him was Chef, but they broke up when Chris was too needy and Chef ended having a short relationship with DJ's Mama." Sierra said.

The contestants, along with Chris and Chef paused for a second after hearing this.

* * *

Confessionals

"Haha! Izzy always knew those two were so into each other" Izzy said laughing hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

"Stupid show" Chef said grumbling.

* * *

"Does that mean Chef is my father?" DJ asked confused.

* * *

"I have no words right now" Noah said shocked.

* * *

**3.3 (Crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

Bridgette looked around confused. She Awoke in a classroom. She didn't know where she was or where any of her friends were. There were strange memories in her head. Apparently her name was Bridgette Jackson, even though her last name was actually Fairlie. She also had a twin brother, even though she was an only child with a single mother.

She was a dorm in upstate New York. Apparently she was in her dorm room and was a troubled kid.

She heard a knocking on the door. "Come on, it's unlocked" Bridgette called out.

The person opened the door and it was a teenager with dark jet black hair and se green eyes. "Hey sis" Percy Jackson said as he closed the door behind her.

"Um, hey I guess" Bridgette said confused and worried.

"It is great to see you Awake" Percy said.

"Yeah, I guess that it's cool I'm up. Just wondering about some things" Bridgette said.

"Kay, what is it?" Percy asked.

Bridgette did not want to tell him, for in fear that he might think she was crazy. "I don't think that I belong here" Bridgette said. "I know that I don't have any siblings, I have never ever heard of this school's name and I am pretty sure that my father is not a sea god!" Bridgette said.

"Good to see I don't have an UnAwake sibling" Percy said.

"What are you talking about!? I think that I might have been kidnapped and have my brain messed with and you are glad that I am not sleeping?" Bridgette asked somewhat in a panic.

"I guess that I have to explain the loops to you. Also, I can guess that you are not the Anchor" Percy said.

* * *

**3.4**

Gwen sighed. Apparently, she and Trent replaced the Zoey and Mike in this loop. "So Trent. How are things?" Gwen asked.

Cameron seemed to be Awake as he stared at the passing boat, which had Zoey making out with Duncan and Mike being hugged by Katie and Sadie.

"So, anyway, has anybody else looped since last time?" Trent asked.

"Well, nine other people..." Gwen said before Trent gasped for air.

"Did somebody say nine!?" Trent creepily asked with his pupils shaped like nines.

* * *

Confessional- NINE! NO! WE SAID LIMES!

"With Trent replacing Mike, he seems to have multiple personalities." Gwen stated. "Perfect. Let's hope they ten times saner than Mike's"

"Did somebody say ten? Do I need to get my nine knife?" Trent asked stabbing a whole through the Confessional. He pulled out a knife shaped like a knife.

"No, no no! We are all good!" Gwen said.

* * *

**3.5**

Gwen stepped off the boat, and the first thing that she, er he noticed was that Chris was a chick. "Yo Greg"

Gwen looked down at himself to notice that she was now a he. She looked like the fanart of Rule 63. "This is just perfect" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**3.6**

Gwen looked around the camp. She thought back to when Chris introduced the competitors at the beginning of the loop. Bridgette seemed to be acting a little bit more distant.

She noticed that Bridgette was down by the beach. "So, how is it going?" Gwen asked sitting down next to the surfer girl.

"Gwen, do you ever feel like you are reliving some parts of your past?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, can I ask a question, though? Are you looping?" Gwen asked.

"Wait, who did you know?" Bridgette asked. "I'm the Anchor" Gwen said.

"So, has anybody else been Awake?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. A bunch of people so far" Gwen said.

"Can we try something later?" Bridgette asked.

* * *

Alejandro and Bridgette were about to kiss, only for the surfer girl to push the latino into a pole. "I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette said angrily. Noah, Tyler, Owen and Izzy looked at the surfer girl in fear. The are around Alejandro froze causing him to get even more stuck to the pole.

"Sorry guys. I was getting fed up with his flirting. See you guys at the finish line!" Bridgette said running.

"Quick, we'll need to try to break the ice around the pole" Noah said and Izzy jumped out to grab it.

* * *

**3.7**

Gwen looked around the camp. She left the campfire to look for the water. Sure, she knew that the killer going around.

"Alright, I need to be careful. The real killer is out there somewhere" Gwen said suddenly, she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around screaming. "Chill out Gwen! It's only me" Izzy said laughing. "So, do you wanna team up on the killer"

"Sure I guess." Gwen said.

"This will be like when I took down everybody in the haunted treasure hunt and fought Chef in that alien costume." Izzy said laughing happily.

"Okay, you to seem to be looping as well." Gwen said. "Looks like I need to explain it to you as well."

"Not really. I heard you in the Confessional talking about it" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

**3.8**

Gwen looked around the boat she was in. The Island seemed to be much further this time, and she turned around to notice Courtney looking confused, wearing pink shorts and a striped sleeveless top.

"Gwen! Did Chris do this?!" Courtney asked disgusted by the clothes she was in.

Gwen looked down to notice that she was also dressed in the same outfit. "I think that this loop is just trying to troll us" Gwen said.

"What do you mean Loop?" Courtney asked.

"I'll tell you, but I am still mad at you for the whole chart thing" Gwen said before starting to explain.

* * *

**3.9**

Izzy smirked as she walked down the alien set. She did not tell Gwen that she was looping, because if she did, that would be boring.

She heard Chef complaining. "Stupid Chris. Too lazy to hire some actual actors" Chef said. She heard Heather scream in terror. The crazy girl jumped into the vent and then climbed around.

"Wait! I quit!" Heather said before Chef was kicking down onto the floor. Izzy smirked as she jumped back into the vent.

Gwen and Trent ran up to the trailers, only to see Izzy already there. "All right, since Izzy got here first, Trent shall be the other team captain"

* * *

**3.10**

Bridgette and Geoff began to make out, they both could tell they were Awake. "Wow, do you two know each other?" Chris asked confused.

"I'm guessing that they were dating but then separated" Gwen said coming up with a quick lie that was actually true.

* * *

**3:11**

Cody walked up to Gwen. "Thanks Chris" Cody called out. "So Gwen. Maybe we can go for a slushie?"

"Look, the first hook up of the season" An Unawake Heather said.

"Dude, I want personal space" Gwen said grabbing Cody's arm and throwing it off of her.

"But don't you remember all the great time we had Gwen?" Cody asked.

"We can talk later, but I'm not in the mood now" Gwen said. Cody's eyes light up with joy.

* * *

"Wait, so you didn't want to confess your love for me?" Cody asked disappointed after Gwen explained to him about the loops.

"Really, that is your reaction to learning being stuck in a repeat forever, with not even death being a way out?" Gwen asked.

* * *

**3.12**

Gwen looked around as she woke up in the small box. She noticed that Sam was there as well.

"Of course he is unconscious" Gwen said before noticing that Sam's GameGuy flashed for a second. "What is a wallet creature? I might as well try this"

"We have two people you might want to find" Chris said revealing that Gwen and Sam were both in there. Sam being unconscious and Gwen playing the GameGuy with her hair messed up and her eyes bloodshot.

"Get out of here Chris! This is my game!" Gwen said angrily, grabbing the game like a child.

* * *

**3.13**

"Nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine" Trent said as he slowly walked around with Staci cowering in fear. He pulled out the nine shaped knife and stabbed the fat chick in the back.

"Wait, so this loop features Trent killing everybody?" Zoey whispered Gwen, who were hiding in the Mess Hall with Cameron, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Lightning, Brick, Jo and Scott.

Gwen was currently talking to the Awake versions of Cameron and Zoey. "Yeah. Trent has killed everybody at the Playa, even Eva surprisingly." She said loudly enough for everybody to hear.

"Trent! Get away from me! I'll let you have a million dollars" Chris said screaming from outside.

"I don't want that horrible number, give me one less penny!" Trent said angrily.

"Lightning will save you money!" Lightning screamed running out of the Mess Hall to tackle Trent, only to be sliced up nine times.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am getting out of here" Jo started, noticing that Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, Sam and Dakota were not listening to her. The first four were busy talking, and the latter two were distracted by their electronics.

Jo grabbed the phone and game device and threw them out with anger. "Who had the high score of 10000000000!?" Trent screamed jumping into the hole that Jo created.

He jumped at Sam and Dakota, who both grabbed each other in fear. Jo, Brick and Scott ran away, only to trip over the bodies of B, Dawn and Anne Maria.

"Look, those people aren't worshipping nine!" Gwen said, as she Zoey, Cameron and Mike ran off in the other direction. Trent turned around and attacked the fallen Jo, Brick and Scott.

"Can somebody please explain the loop to me?" Mike asked both annoyed and confused.

* * *

**3.14**

Owen walked around confused at the Playa. He walked over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen, can i ask a question? Why is there no food here?" He asked. "And why are Courtney and Duncan still alive? I'm not complaining, but I am just curious." The goth girl was relaxing on the lawn chair.

"First, congrats, you are looping and stuck on repeating the entire course of the show over and over again. Also, this loop is where you go crazy and eat everybody." Gwen stated.

"Okay, quick question though. Who should I eat first?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should eat Staci. She might fill you up" Gwen said not caring. "And if that doesn't work, eat Katie and Sadie. And if that doesn't work, I'll start ordering delivery, you can eat the food and the guy while the rest of us stock up on more food."

"Okay then!" Owen said happily to find Staci.

* * *

**3.15**

Gwen screamed as she realized that she was now in the Playa. She decided that she didn't care for the money, so she quit the game. She looked around the Playa to see that Katie, Sadie, Staci, Lindsay, and Beth all were wearing the Wonder Twin's normal attire, but they had glowing dark pink eyes.

"You must totally join the cluster!" The five brainwashed girls said simultaneously.

They heard screaming and turned around to notice that Anne Maria was holding a struggling Bridgette.

"You shall become clustered! Resistance is totally pointless!" The five girls said grabbing Bridgette and dragging her inside.

"Gwen, get over here!" Courtenay whispered. She along with Eva, Sierra, Jo, Heather and Dawn were hiding.

"Where are the others!?" Gwen asked.

"They are being clustered right now" Dawn said.

They heard a roar and noticed that Dakota, Leshawna, Izzy, and Blaineley walking up to them. "Where are the guys?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know! Run!" Jo said diving into the pipe and climbing up the flow of the water.

* * *

**3.16**

Gwen ran as she grabbed a stick and shoved it in a deer's mouth. "Gwen! You saved me after everything I did?" Courtney asked Awake.

"Yeah, but I wish that there was some way to do something different" Gwen said angrily. Suddenly, the deer was picked up with a glowing aura.

"What is going on?" Courtney asked.

"I think that I'm doing this" Gwen said. The deer was flung onto Chris, and the host began to scream in pain.

"Yeah, either that is karma, or animals just hate Chris" Courtney said. A doe and a buck began to attack Chris, and so did a bunch of bunnies and squirrels.

"Maybe a little bit of both!"

* * *

**3.1: The suggestion from Super Guest.  
****3.2: The suggestion from Jackpot 2. Also, duh duh duh duh! Sierra has joined the loops!  
****3.3: I wonder what happens when somebody Awakes in a crossover loop? Either way, duh duh duh duh! Bridgette has joined the loops!  
****3.4: Crazy Tent is now looping, so hide your tens. Also is a bonus for Duncan and Zoey shippers.  
****3.5: Rule 63 Loop. NO EXCEPTIONS!  
****3.6: Gwen finds out that Bridgette is looping. Also, Alejandro should have known better.  
****3.7: Duh duh duh duh! Izzy has joined the Loops!  
****3.8: Duh duh duh duh! Courtney has joined the Loops! And yes, the fact that Katie and Sadie have switched places with the two of them is a little joke on how All Stars changed their characters.  
****3.9: Izzy does love injuring Chef.  
****3.10: The two of them make out when they first were Awake in the same loop. Admit it.  
****3:11: Duh duh duh duh! Cody has joined the loops!  
****3:12: Wallet creatures are extremely addictive. Do not play if you value your life, or you like saving your money  
****3.13: Crazy Trent is back again, so hide your tens. Also, duh duh duh, Mike has joined the loops! Nine word sentences for the loops of Crazy Trent.  
****3.14: Duh duh duh duh! Owen has joined the loops! Also, this loops was inspired by the fanfic Ocrais by RedEyedWarrior.  
****3.15: Resistance is totally like, pointless!  
3.16: Gwen used Psychic! It's super effective! Fawn used Bite! It's super effective! Chris fainted and Gwen earned 50 EXP!**

* * *

**Anchor**

**Gwen (Telekinesis, but she cannot control it, due to being a unicorn in a fused loop with Friendship is Magic)**

**Other Loopers (with powers, abilities or items gained from the loops)**

**Bridgette (Water powers from the fused loop with Percy Jackson)  
****Trent (Crazy Trent is an alternate personality due to replacing with Mike for one loop, Crazy Trent also is looping)**

**Other Loopers  
Cameron, ****Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, ****Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Mike, Sierra, ****Zoey**

* * *

**If you want to see a certain character loop, a certain specific loop happen, or for me to use a certain fanfiction, please let me know by reviewing what you thought of the loops in this chapter along with your requests/suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start with the loops, first the reviews.**

**PikaScootaloo (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad that you have enjoyed what there is so far!**

**Mugheessaeed2022: Thanks for the feedback! Well, I didn't want people who were looping to be killed. And it isn't like death has stopped people from coming back. Plus nobody really likes Staci. Crazy Trent shall be returning for every single chapter. And the whole cluster was basically a hive mind, and they force others into it, like the Borg for Star Trek, or the Delightful Reaper from the Kids Next Door/ Billy and Mandy crossover. Glad you caught that hint of the voice actor. Some jokes are from the fandom, but still.**

**mstotaldrama100: Thanks for the suggestions.**

**Karts Of Sugar Rush: Thanks! I tried making some of them funny, but I think that creepy loops make the nicer ones even more nice.**

**Green Apple Princess: Sorry, but I was camping this weekend. ALso, it may take somethings, because I want to have a lot of loops in each chapter.**

**I tried to include suggestions from everybody, but some of them were harder than others.**

**And now, we have the fourth chapter of this story!**

* * *

4.1

Gwen walked outside and noticed that the blue moon was up. She slowly walked away from a bunny. She turned to her three teammates. "Guys, Chris probably has set up another challenge" Gwen whispered.

"So? I knew that he would not let us relax" Heather stated annoyed.

The blue moon flashed and Chris then said, "Alright contestants, we were planning on doing a challenge tonight, but I just realized that this is too dangerous for you"

"Why is that peasant McLean acting so out of the ordinary?" Scott asked somehow gaining a British accent. He heard himself for a second and then said, "And why do I sound like such a prissy?"

"What do you think Cameron?" Sierra asked calling Cameron by the right name.

"How should I know babe! All I know that is nothing can stop Cameron!" Cameron said running off into the woods.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Heather said running after him surprisingly caring.

"Not like I care" Mal said, now being in control of the body.

"Listen you alternate, you are helping us save Cameron's butt, or else you will be wishing that you never got out of the body!" Zoey said angrily dragging Mal.

"Wait guys! We need to stick together because we don't want anybody lost!" Duncan said running after them with Sierra.

"Whatever. There is no challenge for today, so I'm bailing and heading back to the cabin" Courtney said not caring.

"Carry me then!" Scott said jumping ontop of Alejandro. Alejandro's arms wiggled and he began to walk, but Scott was carried on the back.

Gwen did not know what happened, but she was so excited to see what else would happen.

* * *

4.2

Dakota roared angrily as she started to destroy buildings in Toronto. She was forty-nine and a half feet tall. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Chris and Chef all stood up in the tallest building in the city.

"Why is she so angry!?" Chris asked terrified.

"Maybe because you sent her boyfriend up into the SUN!" Gwen said stating the obvious. Dakota was really angry about Sam dying, so she decided to find and horribly murder both Chris and Chef.

"I told you to not go with that idea" Chef grumbled.

"You should have stopped me!" Chris said. Dakota started to climb up the building, causing it to shake and throw off Alejandro, Chef and Chris, with the three of them falling to their demise.

Gwen screamed in terror as Dakota climbed and grabbed her. She looked and noticed that Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Heather were walking away slowly. Dakota laughed for a second, and put Gwen down.

"Dakota got you guys good!" Dakota said as she slowly became down to her normal size.

"Wait what?" Gwen asked.

"I felt that since for some reason I had to go through with something, I might as well prank you guys" Dakota said laughing.

"You just killed Alejandro!" Heather shouted.

"And she destroyed half of Toronto" Cameron pointed out.

"It will be better during the next time" Dakota said. "Right?"

"I better explain the Loops to you since you are Awake" Zoey said. She pointed to a shivering Gwen. "And since Gwen seems busy right now"

* * *

4.3

Gwen was sitting down at the Playa watching the cameras playing the episode. Heather and Harold were both waiting for the person at the counter to turn around.

"Um hello? We are robbing you!" Heather said angrily.

"Do you really think that the two of you could stop me?" Courtney asked turning around and taking her wig off.

"So that is where she was" Cody stated.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Harold asked. "And where is Duncan?" He said looking around.

"He isn't trapped in the safe?" Courtney asked.

The three of them heard sirens and walked outside with the cameraman. Duncan was driving a sports car, now being chased by police cars and helicopters, along with army tanks.

"Why is the army going after him!?" Courtney asked frightened.

* * *

4.4

Gwen was confused. After Total Drama Island, instead of the normal route of being followed by Total Drama Action, Chris brought everybody back to the Island. And Chris forced them to do another talent show. Surprisingly, Owen was the person voted off first. She sensed that somebody was looping, but she did not know who it was, at least because she already checked those that have looped before.

Gwen growled as she noticed that Beth and Ezekiel were already up. She walked up to two of them. "Hey guys. What movie type would you want to star in after the show is done?" Gwen asked.

"I love to be in a Princess movie!" Beth said happily.

"As long as you aren't type casted as the ugly stepsister, ain't I right?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ezekiel, can I talk to you for a second?" Gwen asked pulling Ezekiel away for a second.

"Okay, but I want to ask why I am not snarling and you are not making out with Courtney?" Ezekiel asked.

"One, I'm not a lesbian. And two, we are stuck in the loops..." Gwen said before beginning the explanation of the loops.

* * *

4.5

Gwen sneaked into the cargo room. She knew Ezekiel was back in here, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Zeke? Are you here?" Gwen asked.

She noticed a figure run away, but she jumped at him. "Wait! Leave me alone!" Ezekiel screamed. "I just want to win the money!"

"Dude, you can not just hide in here. What happens if you get sick, and you won't get access to proper help?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe I can trick Chris into bringing me back" Ezekiel said running off.

* * *

4.6

Trent grabbed Gwen by the wrists. "Gwendolyn, you can either join me and the Ninth God in eternal life, or you can be one of my nine sacrifices to his Almighty Nineness"

Gwen thought for a second. Nobody was looping in this loop, so she did not care that much. Plus, she would like to go for a loop without a nine loving Trent trying to sacrifice her.

"Sure. I have no problem with that" Gwen stated.

Trent pulled out an eighteen wheeler and opened the back to reveal nine people. "Okay, that is good, because I already found nine perfect people!" Trent said.

Jo, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Dawn, Justin, Geoff, Duncan, Chris and Ezekiel were all tied up and gagged.

Eva bit through the gag and screamed, "Why the hell are we here?!"

"Jo is a nine hater because she changed her name from nine letters long to two!" Trent said pointing at Jo. "Noah is always talking about the God of Seven, and why he is better than Nine! You and Izzy caused me to place eleventh in Island! Dawn has not used her powers to summon the Ninth God! If it was not for Justin, then I would have been in 9th place in Total Drama Action. Geoff caused me to not compete in the third season, which I would have placed ninth in. Chris let Duncan appear in the nine episode of Reveneg fo the Island, and Duncan appeared there instead of me. Ezekiel has been rejected from competitng ten times."

Trent pulled out a nine shaped knife and stabbed Chris nine times. The host screams were cut off by the gag around his mouth. The other eight to be killed tryed to get out. Eva, Jo, Geoff and Duncan tried to break out, while Noah, Dawn and Ezekiel attempted to climb away. Justin kept crying.

Gwen stood in horror as she watched what was happening infront of her.

* * *

4.7

Dakota ran over to Cameron, Mike and Zoey, pushing Scott off the raft. Scott screamed noticing Fang, causing the boat to go forward fast. "Can I ask you guys a question?" Dakota asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not" Zoey said.

"Well, I was wondering why Sam has not yet looped" Dakota stated.

"Well according to Gwen, the order that people began to loop was her, DJ, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff, Heather, Zoey, Harold, me, Sierra, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Cody, Mike, Owen, you and Ezekiel." Cameron stated to the rich girl.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Dakota asked confused.

"Well, it seems that the people with the strongest emotional connection with Gwen are looping first." Cameron said.

"Then why did Heather and Sierra loop early?" Dakota asked.

"Maybe loopers are not just friends, but have made many interactions with Gwen in the baseline. According to the other Anchors who we have fused with it seems the people they were closest with looped first." Cameron said explaining.

* * *

4.8 (Fused Loop with Codename: Kids Next Door)

Gwen looked around in the treehouse she was in. An alarm blared and a red light flashed. _TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT!_ A robotic voice called out over and over again.

Four children surrounded her and pointed some sort of weapons at her.

"Alright you cruddy teen, what are you doing in here?!" Yelled a blond boy wearing jeans and an orange hoodie.

Gwen put her arms up with surrender. "Alright team. This teen is unable to cause any more trouble" Explained a blad ten year old wearing sunglasses and a red shirt. "I shall take her to the cell located in the treehouse. I'll find out the information that will be valuable"

Gwen followed the seemingly leader down further into the treehouse. He pressed a button on one of the cells and revealed that one of the cells was actually a lounge. Gwen walked in and the boy followed. He pressed a button on the inside and it projected the look of a normal cell to the outside.

"Can you please take me to the Anchor?" Gwen asked.

"You are looking at him" The boy said. "I am Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door, and the Anchor of the Kids Next Door loop."

"I'm Gwen. I don't really know what my loop's name is" Gwen said.

"You have not been to the Hub yet?" Nigel asked.

"No, but have you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Even though I am the only person looping here" Nigel said.

"How long have you been looping? I already have more than ten people from my loop Awake."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nigel asked somewhat annoyed.

* * *

4.9 (Fused Loop with Pokemon)

Gwen, DJ and Harold and looked around to notice a small boy running with a yellow mouse being chased by a group of sparrows like creatures. The mouse shot some sort of lightning at the birds, knocking them out.

The boy and the mouse stopped for a second. "So, you guys are from another Loop?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It seems so, are you the Anchor?" Gwen asked.

"No, but my Pikachu is" Ash said gesturing to Pikachu.

* * *

4.10 (Fused Loop with Attack on Titan)

Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, Dakota, Sierra and Cody watched in horror (or excitement in Izzy's case) as the large being began to destroy the wall surrounding the city.

The six of them each had a different reaction. Gwen stood in shock silently as Cody froze in fear, wetting his pants. Dakota roared angrily running at the Titans. Lindsay stood looking around confused. Sierra grabbed Cody and ran as fast as she could. "Don't worry Codykins, I'll protect you!" Sierra screamed running as fast as she could.

Izzy pulled a bazooka out of nowhere with a smirk on her face. Gwen ran over to a house and noticed a women being stuck under the rubble with two children trying to get her out. She grabbed Lindsay and pulled her over. "Listen, we are here to help" Gwen said as she started to help the children lift. Lindsay began to help as well.

A soldier stopped for a second before seemingly going to fight the Titans. He came back and grabbed the two children seconds later, while Gwen and Lindsay tried to help the women. "Get out of here. It is no use!" The woman said as the two girls stopped trying to lift the rubble.

Gwen looked back for a second but ran as fast as she could.

"Wait, what is going on again?" Lindsay asked before she and the women were grabbed by one of the titans. "Oh my god! It's Michael Jackson!" She screamed in terror seeing the titan's face.

* * *

4.11

Lindsay jumped at Tyler as he struggled to get out of the luggage. "HI TYLER!" Lindsay said, the two of them fell into the water.

"Dude, what was that for?" Tyler asked when he and Lindsay swam up to the surface.

"But don't you want to make out?" Lindsay asked confused.

"No, you are crazy. Why would I make out with a girl that I just met?" Tyler asked swimming away from Lindsay. Gwen sighed annoyed.

* * *

4.12

Gwen smirked as she jumped out of the plane. She on purposely quit the game because she had the winning from an earlier loop in her Subspace Pocket. She was going to take a relaxing vacation in Paris for the rest of the loop.

"Wait, does this mean that Lindsay stay here?" Tyler asked happily.

"Yay!" Lindsay said happily.

"I guess, but she'll be on the Amazons" Chris said.

"Awww" Lindsay said unhappy now having to be on the same team as Heather and Courtney.

* * *

4.12

Gwen looked as Anne Maria chased Brick into the pool area. The girl had even more orange skin and she was much larger than normal. "Why the hell is Anne Maria so huge?" Brick asked running for his life as Anne Maria smashed the pool bar.

"I think that the mine might have been filled with a large amount of toxic radiation" Harold said.

"Wouldn't that mean me and the others also be mutated?" Brick asked stopping for a second. Anne Maria grabbed Justin and began to climb the tower.

"I heard that she was being held captive by Ezekiel and the gophers for a bit, maybe she was exposed to more?" Gwen asked.

* * *

4.13 (Fused Loop with Frozen)

Elsa walked off the boat and onto the dock. The host stared at the boobs revealed because he is a pervert. "Hello? Are you Awake? You seem to be daydreaming" Elsa said to Chris.

"No, I'm not asleep!" Chris said, "Anyway, that was Elsa, who was picked because one of the other contestants had to drop out for some reason"

Gwen walked up to Elsa. "Hey, you did real well in the **Awake**athon" Gwen said to the foreign looper.

"Well, you were good at being Awake as well" Elsa said. "Nice to meet you. The name is Elsa, the queen of Arendelle in the Frozen loop."

"The name is Gwen, the Anchor of this loop." Gwen said shaking Elsa's hand. "Some loops simply replace people with others"

Lindsay was dancing in the Ice Castle. "Where'd I go? Where'd I go? Seriously don't know where I am anymore! Where'd I go? Where'd I go?" Lindsay sang spinning in circles as Anna, Olaf and Kristoff walked in confused.

"Does anybody know what is going on?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"This is one of those Fused loops I talked about" Kristoff said.

"Oh, I thought that Eals got amnesia and dyed her hair" Olaf said.

* * *

4.14

Eva screamed in rage as she began to chase after Gwen. "YOU BETTER FIX THIS!" She screamed angry at the fact that she would have to be stuck with going through the same years over and over again.

"Eva please calm down. I have a fun idea that we can do" Gwen suggested.

Eva stopped for a second. "Okay, what is it?" Eva asked.

"Alright, Eva you must stay in there with the yeti for ten seconds" Chris said.

"Sure, but only if Heather goes in with me" Eva said.

"Fine, but only because if I did not, then I probably would lose, and I need that invincibility" Heather said.

Eva grabbed Heather and pulled her into the box. For the next ten seconds, people were worried hearing Heather and Sasquatchanakwa.

Sasquatchanakwa ran out screaming, followed by Eva holding Heather as a bat. "Come back here!" Eva said throwing Heather down.

"Yeah, I think that Eva and Heather get automatic immunity" Chris said. "And another person can get immunity as well"

* * *

4.15

"So Eva? You have a choice of either joining me in worship of the Ninth God, or being one of the first nine sacrifices, along with poor Gwen" Trent said pointing to the tied up and gagged Gwen.

"Like hell I would!" Eva said pushing Trent down and stomping on him ten times.

"Why are you wearing cleats!?" Trent asked crying in pain.

"Cause I want to cause pain!" Eva said.

* * *

4.16 (Fused Loop with Star Wars)

Gwen held her lightsaber tight. She knew that the force was not with her at the time. Alejandro was not Awake and was trying to join her. "Poor Gwen. Shame, we could have ruled the galaxy" Alejandro said gloating.

"Right. I would never join you, especially after what you did to my father." Gwen said angrily.

"No, what I did to our father!" Alejandro said.

"That makes no sense, we are the same age" Gwen said confused before jumping off, using some of her abilities to float down to safety.

* * *

4.17

Chris looked around picked up his cell phone. "Yeah? What do you mean that some kid broke into the place"

The teens turned to Chris. "So you caught her in the Mess Hall. Make sure she stays there. Alright, I want all of you to fall asleep. I have other plans" Chris said annoyed to the twenty awake contestants.

"Can I get something to eat?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, but Chef will bring you" Chris said.

Gwen walked into Mess Hall and noticed that Jo was being held by two interns. "Listen, McLean owns me that money" Jo said angrily.

The interns glared at her. "Is she okay?" Gwen asked.

"Just get what you came for" Chef grumbled.

"Alright" Gwen said using a Jedi mind trick on Chef and the interns.

She grabbed Jo and ran out of the Mess Hall into the woods.

Chris walked in annoyed. "Okay, where is that teen?"

"These idiots thought that a raccoon was a teenage girl" Chef said being affected by the Jedi mind trick. "And it chased the goth girl in the woods"

"Whatever, either way, you two will be the next testers for the challenges" Chris said.

"Okay, explain what the hell is going on!" Jo said annoyed.

"Okay, I better explain the loops now. It started with..." Gwen said explaining the loops to Jo.

* * *

4.18

Lindsay, Sam and Gwen were lying down in the cave. "I think that we can win this" Gwen said.

"Yeah, with my video game skills and the fact that we have had way more experience than the others, we will totally do better" Sam said laughing.

"Really? Is it because we have been totally way better in to win this" Lindsay said jumping up and down. Ice summoned out of her hands and they noticed frozen versions of all of the Opposing Team except of their heads.

"Somebody get me out of here!" Heather said angrily.

* * *

**4.1: The Blue Harvest Moon affects people now. And somehow they retain memories.**  
**4.2: Duh duh duh duh! Dakota has joined the loops!**  
**4.3: One of the suggestions made by Karts of Sugar Rush.**  
**4.4: Duh duh duh duh! Ezekiel has joined the loops! Also, I introduced him in a Total Drama Comeback loop.**  
**4.5: No Feral Zeke here please.**  
**4.6: Those are good reasons to kill people, I guess?**  
**4.7: That does explain the order of people looping.**  
**4.8: Kids Next Door! Battle stations!**  
**4.9: Pikachu actually is the Anchor of the Pokemon Anime instead of Ash. I was surprised when I found that out.**  
**4.10: I just watched the first episode of Attack On Titan. It is pretty cool, but the Titan does look like Micheal Jackson.**  
**4.11: Vacation loop!**  
**4.12: Another suggestion made by Karts of Sugar Rush.**  
**4.13: One of the suggestions made by mstotaldrama100.**  
**4.14: Duh duh duh duh! Eva has joined the loops!**  
**4.15: Who would win in a fight, Eva or Crazy Trent? Eva would beat Trent nine out of ten times, obviously.**  
**4.16: What would happen if somebody young was Unawake looped in as a parent to another Awake looper?**  
**4.17: Duh duh duh duh! Jo has joined the loops!**  
**4.18: Duh duh duh duh! Sam has joined the loops!**

* * *

**Anchor (with powers, abilities or items gained from the loops)**

**Gwen (She is able to use Unicorn Magic because of looping as a unicorn in a Fused Loop with Friendship is Magic. She has access to the Force, due to taking the place of Luke Skywalker in a Fused Loop with Star Wars. Known items in her Subspace Pocket are million dollars)**

**Other Loopers (with powers, abilities or items gained from the loops)**

**Bridgette (Water powers from the fused loop with Percy Jackson)****  
****Lindsay (Ice powers from the fused loop with Frozen)  
****Trent (Crazy Trent is an alternate personality due to replacing with Mike for one loop, Crazy Trent also is looping)**

**Other Loopers****  
Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Leshawna, Owen, Mike, Sam, Sierra, Zoey**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the reviewers:**

**PikaScootaloo: Well I did not Lindsay would sing Let It Go, especially if she did not know where she was. Good idea for a loop.**

**invaderzimdibfan: I suggest you do it! I'll try to do that as soon, but I am not sure what I could do with certain characters.**

**mstotaldrama100: That might be hard, especially considering that half the Avengers have not looped yet. I'll make a fused loop with the avengers, but some of them probably will not make an appearance.**

**Super Guest: Well for Psycho Trent, he will not be the main focus on every loop, it is just a recurring joke, that happens every nine loops. But there will be more Normal Trent chapters. Might not make them in the Croods, but there might be a prehistoric loop. And I would not want to keep living over a certain part of my life.**

**TotalDramaMyLife: Glad that you enjoyed them.**

**Karts of Sugar Rush: I did not know that my writing in the Loops were that good, in which people could not come up with a good loop suggestions. Also, again Crazy Trent will make an appearance in every nine loops.**

**Either way, new chapter and more loops.**

* * *

5.1

Trent and Duncan grabbed Gwen by an arm. "Dude, she is mine! Lay off her!" Trent argued in annoyance.

"She broke up with you Elvis!" Duncan said angrily.

Bridgette. Beth and Geoff looked in shock as did the whole Peanut Gallery.

"Are you both really treating her like a doll?" Eva asked shocked.

"But he started it!" Both Trent and Duncan said pointing to each other, dropping Gwen.

"What are they talking about?" Katie asked, clearly being not Awake.

The other contestants who were not Awake shook their heads in confusion.

* * *

5.2

Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna and Harold woke up and noticed that they were all in the caveman outfits. "What the hell is going on here?" Heather asked annoyed.

"How should I know? I think that we should try to set up some sort of shelter." HArold said. A sabertooth tiger appeared out of nowhere and Courtney started to beat it up.

"GET DOWN YOU STUPID CAT!" Courtney ordered angrily.

"Every time I remember why I dated her, I remember why I like Gwen more" Duncan said.

The other five glared at them.

Gwen, ran through the Louvre with Cody and Sierra. She stopped by a cave painting and noticed that it was a drawing of Courtney fighting a woolly mammoth while Leshawna, Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, Heather and Beth were eating a sabertooth tiger.

"Okay, I think that we are going to talk to them the next time they are awake" Gwen stated.

* * *

5.3 (Hub Loop)

Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Trent, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Owen and Sam looked around. "Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"I think this is the Hub universe. " Gwen said. "You guys can do whatever you want, but I am going to try to buy whatever media we are to this universe" Gwen said.

When Gwen left, all of the others got to a computer at the library they landed in. Sam began playing computer games. "Wait, why do people find me offensive?"

"Why do people hate me?" Owen, Sierra, Courtney and Zoey asked.

"Why are Noah, Dawn and Brick so popular?" Cody asked. "I kind of understand Brick, but Dawn and Noah really did not do anything"

"At least I am six or seventh least popular. It would be totally embarrassing to be somebody's least favorite" Sam said laughing. He looked at the glares of Owen, Sierra, Courtney, Zoey and Mike.

"Why are people in love with my obsession with nine? And when did I have an obsession with nine?" Trent asked annoyed.

"Well, the whole nine thing in Action" Sierra said.

"I know that, but I don't have a cult to worship it or like it's a religion" Trent said annoyed.

"Well, in some loops you do. You tried killing us nine times because somebody said ten" Mike stated before hiding behind Cody.

* * *

5.4

Zoey, Cameron, Jo and Mike were walking off. They knew that Staci was going home. "So, I was thinking that we try to form an alliance in order to make it to the Final Four" Jo said.

"I don't like that idea" Zoey said.

"Please, I want to win sometimes, I mean all three of you won" Jo said angrily.

Mike gasped for a second. "Would you stop complaining you spoiled brat?" Chester said angrily. "At least you are not killed almost every loop by a reset button"

"Wait, Chester, how long have you been looping?" Cameron asked.

"I'm looping? I thought that I was in hell!" Chester said. "That's why I keep getting stuck with you morons" Chester walked away.

"So if Chester is looping, does that mean that Vito might?" Zoey asked worried.

"Your first concern is Vito and not the personality that tried to kill you multiple times" Cameron asked confused.

* * *

5.5

Anne Maria tackled Mike as he stared into Zoey's eyes. "VITO! YOU ARE BACK!" Anne Maria said happily.

She ripped of Mike's shirt and the guy gasped. Vito smirked as he said one thing. "You remember me babe. Let's make out!"

The two of them began to make out. Zoey had to deal with this in previous loops, so she pulled out a shirt from her Subspace Pocket and stuffed the shirt on Mike. She grabbed another shirt and tied Anne Maria up.

"Let me explain the loops, and then I will untie you" Zoey said. Anne Maria nodded.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Mike asked. The ship then exploded, sending the people to fly into the lake.

* * *

5.6

Trent looked around in his mind. He noticed nines drew everywhere. "What is going on around here?"

"Isn't it obvious that it is the shrine of nine?" A voice said revealing himself. He looked like Trent, except he wore a suit with eighty one dark green nines.

"You are insane" Trent said looking at him.

"Trenton Jr, you just don't understand the Ninth God" The insane version of Trent said. We will call him Pfumbamwe. (Actually, that means nine in Shona and is nine letters long).

Trent held his ground. "What are you going to do to me?" Trent asked seeing the rage and insanity in Pfumbamwe's eyes.

"I'm going to kill you so I get control. Then I shall make everyone worship the Ninth God" Pfumbamwe said. "If anybody objects, they will die nine painful deaths."

"No, you are not going to hurt anybody I care about, while I am still alive" Trent said.

He tackled the alternate personality and the two of them began to fight. It took ten minutes and ten seconds, but Trent defeated his evil insane counterpart.

"I will be back and I shall have revenge!" Pfumbamwe said. "Maybe when the nine chapter starts to be written. Maybe a return after a total of eighty-one loops. Either way, you and all the others will pay. The Ninth God shall grant me the power to. Everybody will worship the Ninth God, even if by force." Pfumbamwe said before fading away.

"Why did your personality break the fourth wall?" Izzy asked up next to Trent.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Trent asked confused.

"I'm not Izzy, I'm just an manifestation of the urge to go crazy due to the horrible loops that will never end no matter what happens that happens to look like Izzy" The manifestation that looked like Izzy. "Besides, I want to have the viewers know that the TV Tropes page for the Infinite Loops still does not have this Fanfic in it, even though it has more chapters than some of the other stories"

"Wait what?" Trent asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Trent! I'm just talking to the forces stronger than you!" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

5.7 (Fused Loop with Beauty and the Beast)

Courtney walked down the road of the small town. She wore a blue and white dress. "Every morning just the same, since the morning that I Awoke, in this poor provincial town!"

She noticed that a not Awake Justin was looking at her with an image she did not like. She tried to dodge him while the townspeople sang. She ducked into the bookstore and noticed a familiar face.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" Noah asked concerned.

"Great. I have to explain the loops to you I guess" Courtney said.

"Whatever" Noah said not looking up from a book.

"You might want to know this before you need the information" Courtney said throwing the book out the window.

"Fine, but you are going to have to pay for that" Noah said deadpanned as usual. "And apparently, you might want to hear about the Urban Legend of Prince Duncan"

"Great. He is Awake" Courtney said. She was not going to enjoy this that much.

* * *

5.8 (Fused Loop with Marvel)

Gwen looked as Alejandro and Heather watched the aliens destroy the city of New York. Heather smirked as she and Alejandro began to kiss. "Apparently Al is looping now. I can guess that Heather told him about the loops" She said to the rest of the Avengers, which were Cameron, Dakota, Geoff, and Captain America. Chef Hatchet was also there.

"Wait, so who the hell is looping?" Chef asked annoyed.

"According to Gwen, besides the people Awake in this loop" Cameron stated, "Anne Maria, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike, Chester, Vito, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra, Trent and Zoey"

"And who are these two?" Chef pointed to Spiderman and Captain America.

"We share Anchorhood." Captain America said.

"Yeah, and with this loops Black Widow on their side, I think you guys needed more help." Spiderman said.

"So what should we do?" Geoff asked.

"Remember that I told you to make some other calls?" Captain America said to Gwen.

"Yeah. Why did you do that?" Gwen asked before many other Marvel heroes showed up such as Deadpool, the Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider and many others.

"No reason, but I felt that we might have need more help" Captain America said.

* * *

5.9 (Fused Loop with Wreck It Ralph)

"Wait, what was that?" Jo asked in concern. She along with the other Heroes Duty NPCs looked around for a sign of a threat. They turned to see a figure, and shot at him, but it jumped out of the way

Jo got the figure to the ground and saw somebody she knew. "Jo? What are you doing here?" Brick asked dressed up as Fix It Felix.

"Should ask you the same Brickhouse" Jo said.

"Well Ralph told me that about the loops and I would have to come here and meet a Sergeant Calhoun." Brick said.

"Wish that idiot told me you were looping" Jo said angrily. Ralph stopped her to make sure she was Awake, and told her the basic Baseline for the loop. "Either way, we need to go stop him from destroying Game Central Station"

* * *

Brick and Jo looked in shock and fear as they noticed Vanellope avoiding the Cybugs with her glitching ability. "Looks like she is much cooler than I thought" Jo stated in shock.

"Maybe we can help her. Keep shooting them" Brick said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jo said blasting the Cybugs, each time she ran out of ammo, Brick would use Felix's hammer to reload it.

* * *

5.10 (Fused Loop with the Little Mermaid)

Bridgette looked as she noticed an Unawake Blaineley taking the place of Ursula. "I also knew she was a Witch with a capital B, but this is ridiculous" She said to herself.

"Listen, do you want to spend time with that boy up there or not?" Blaineley said. "Either way, you must kiss me before the Sun sets on the third day"

Ten minutes later, Bridgette was at the shore and she began to make out with Geoff.

"Oh babe. I love you so much" Geoff said as the two of them stopped for a breath.

"I love you so much too Geoff. Wait, I can talk again" Bridgette said happily.

"I did not see that coming" Blaineley said looking into her crystal ball. "Maybe the contract says something along the line that making out doesn't count as kissing"

* * *

5.11

DJ was shocked by the news. Apparently, Chef was his father. The man came up to him and showed him the birth certificate. "Wait, are you for real?" DJ asked.

"Yes and no. I am pretty sure I'm not your daddy in the Baseline, but in this loop I am your father" Chef explained to the boy.

"Wait, if you just recently started to loop, does that make me older than you?" DJ asked.

"Don't think about that. What matter is that I am your father, and you are not competing in this game any longer." Chef said. "You are going to help me, so that I don't get fired and you and your mama go broke because I could not pay child support."

* * *

5.12 (Fused Loop with Ace Attorney)

"Chris McLean, you are in trail of the deaths of Courtney Barlow, Duncan Nelson, Jo Elliott, Lightning Savage, Lindsay Mills, Sam Froud, Scott Wallis and Sierra Obonsawin. May the first evidence be brought up."

"Alright then" Chris' lawyer said as he pulled out the form that the contestants signed. "Each of those eight teenagers signed a contract stating that all injuries would not be held accountable by the production, or Chris McLean."

OBJECTION!

"The contracts stated that injuries would not be held accountable, however many forms of insurance and contracts do not include death" Phoenix Wright said.

"Hmm..." The judge said thinking for a second.

* * *

5.13

Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Harold and Lindsay each screamed in terror as they heard a gunshot as the lights were out. "Somebody shot Chris!" Beth screamed in terror. Blood came out of the host's chest.

"He can't be a dummy!" Harold screamed in terror.

"We are all looping! Who would be crazy enough to kill him!?" Courtney screamed freaked out.

"I am not going to die by one of you murderers!" Duncan yelled running into another car.

"The blood is staining the carpet!" Lindsay screamed, loudest of them all.

Another gunshot happened and Beth fell down. Lindsay, Harold, Courtney and Duncan screamed in terror as Chef walked closer to them with a huge gun.

A few seconds later of the four teens screaming, Chef began to laugh. "I got you fools good!" Chef said. "I can't believe that you thought I was going to kill you!"

"Wait? WHAT!?" Courtney asked both shocked and enraged.

"This is a paintball gun, I filled the pellets with knockout gas and paint, so it looked like I killed you all" Chef said laughing.

Courtney, Duncan, Harold and Lindsay glared at the cook. "What? It was a little joke?"

* * *

"Let me back in!" Chef screamed in terror. He was being hanged off the side of the train by a rope, tied up.

"It is only a little joke!" Duncan said. He, Harold and Courtney began to laugh.

"I don't get it" Lindsay said confused.

* * *

5.14 (Fused Loop with Team Fortress 2)

Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel and Tyler, were ready to go against the other team. "What loop are we in?" Ezekiel asked not happy being the Spy.

"We are in a fused loop with Team Fortress. Surprisingly, none of the loopers from this universe are Awake." Courtney said. "I'm guessing that Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Leshawna and Cody are the other team." Courtney said.

"Well you guessed right Court!" Tyler said revealing to actually be Izzy. She pulling out a rocket launcher flame thrower. "Let the games begin!" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

5.15

Mal snuck onto Gwen. "You know. I really think that you are not a total waste of skin" Mal said. "Maybe the two of us could hang out. There are an infinitement amount of loops" Mal said.

"How do you know about the loops?" Gwen said.

"I have been Awake this whole time, duh." Mal said. "I have access to Mike's memories, but I wanted to try to trick you into falling in love with me"

"No way dude. Sorry" Gwen said.

"Be that way" Mal said pushing the support of the remains of the mansion they were in and ran.

"I should have thought that through" Gwen whispered to herself.

* * *

5.16

"Our next contestant is Justin" Chris said. A teenage boy(?) with ugly brown hair walked onto the dock. The contestants looked at him before throwing up over the dock's side.

"Hey yal! I'm so swag!" Justin said.

Ten water bottle smacked the guy in the face. "Who threw that?" Justin asked annoyed.

Izzy quickly hid behind DJ. "That lesbian needs to die"

* * *

5.17 (Fused Loop with Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon)

Gwen shook her head confused. She noticed that a small jackal and some type of top. "What is going on?" Gwen asked noticing that she was a small ghost wearing a necklace.

"Okay, what is going on?" Gwen asked. A snake and a floating ball of gas hurried past her. A small orange Chimchar walked up to them. "Wait! I need to keep them from getting them away. Where is Piplup?" Chimchar asked.

"Are they the Anchor?" Gwen asked.

"Okay, I am guessing that you are from another universe and they are your friends" Chimchar said.

"I don't know who they are" Gwen said. The jackal creature got up.

"Gwen, I seem to be Awake, and B seems to be Awake as well based on his aura" Dawn stated.

"Wait, who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm Dawn" Dawn said revealing herself. "Both me and B are Awake now"

B woke up and thought for a second "_What is going on?_"

"B, we are stuck in a time loop" Dawn said. "You seem to project your thoughts"

"_Wait, why are we not on the Island?_" B asked.

"I better explain it" Gwen said sighing.

* * *

5.18

Gwen Awoke up in her cabin for some reason. For some reason, nobody else was Awake.

"Okay, I guess this loop with be pretty normal" Gwen said.

The goth girl walked out of her cabin to notice everybody staring at her. "What is going on?" Gwen asked.

"I LOVE YOU!" One of the people shouted.

"Let's all have Gwen at the same time!" Somebody else shouted.

"NO! ONLY I CAN HAVE GWEN!" Another person shouted.

Gwen slammed the door to the cabin and locked it. "I'm just going to call this loop, the Gwensexual loop" Gwen grumbled. She pulled out an axe, "I can end this loop early" She slammed the axe into her neck.

* * *

5.19

Gwen watched as Leshawna dug as fast as possible. "Wait, do you guys hear something?" She asked nervously.

"You are probably trying to blow the challenge" Heather said annoyed.

The team stopped for a second. A green substance began to leak into the hole. "RUN!" DJ screamed jumping into Duncan's arms.

The six teens climbed out of the hole as fast as they could. They glared at Chef as he stood over them. "Wait, why is there that stuff here?" Chef asked both confused and annoyed.

He pulled out his cell phone for a minute. "Chris? Why it there some green goop underground?" Chef asked. He waited for a second "What do you mean that it's toxic waste?! Are you seriously that demented?"

* * *

5.20

"This is the weirdest loop yet" Gwen said looking around to notice that she was in somebody's brain.

"Quit your whining!" Chester snapped at her. "Bad enough that I have to deal with you when 'I'm in control, but now I have to deal with you in Mike's head!"

"Wait, so I am one of Mike's personalities?" Gwen asked. "That is extremely weird"

Trent and Leshawna were trying to explain to Svetlana what was going on. "Listen, it is okay." Leshawna stated calmly.

"But Svetlana will never be the best is Svetlana keeps dying over and over again" Svetlana said crying.

"But, you are not aware of it. Isn't that a gfood thing?" Trent asked.

"No! Now Svetlana knows the loops are holding her back!"

* * *

5.21

Gwen watched unamused as Heather and Alejandro began to make out. ""Really?" Gwen asked.

She did not noticed however, that out of nowhere Sasqatankwa came out of nowhere. "HE IS MINE!" It roared at Heather, punching the queen bee really hard.

The monster and the mean girl began to fight as Alejandro noticed this. "How, and I thought that I was making up the fact you could charm the pants off every species" Chris said.

"Either way, I do love them both for giving me the win" Alejandro said throwing the dummy version of Heather into the volcano. Chris gave the latino the money, but a Golem snuck up from behind.

"I forgot to keep Zeke from going crazy" Gwen mummbled to herself.

The green boy tackled Alejandro, sending the two of them into the volcano.

"Sorry guys, but I am going to make a break for it" Gwen said noticing the lava starting to bubble.

"Me too." Beth stated following after her.

"Wait for me!" Leshawna said running down the volcano.

"I don't wanna die!" DJ screamed running down the side.

"Did somebody say pie?" Owen asked running after DJ.

* * *

5.22 (Fused Loop with Futurama)

"Okay, where am I now?" Gwen asked Awaking outside of a freezing chamber.

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" A voice boomed.

"Why do you always have to say it that way?" Another voice asked.

"Can we just get on with this?" Gwen asked annoyed.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Leela said to Gwen. Gwen shook the cyclops hand. "Name?"

"I'm Gwen" Gwen said confused.

"I'm Leela. I kind of want to get out of here soon" Leela said.

"Um, are you human?" Gwen asked.

"No, I'm an alien. I just work here" Leela stated calmly, as if she has done it a thousand times before.

"I just Awoke after 1000 years, so can I have a basic summary of what has happened?"

"There is a movie in the next room" Leela said, not understanding because she was not Awake. "So strip naked and get on to the probulator"

* * *

5.23

Gwen looked around but she could not see anything. "With that, we have our blind goth girl Gwen!" Chris said. "I hope that she will see to getting to the other two by herself" Chris said laughing.

"You're a jerk Chris!" Beth said as she and DJ ran over to Gwen to help her.

"It's okay. We got you" DJ stated calmly.

* * *

5.24

"I hate this so much" Gwen whispered to Sierra, Courtney, Cody and Heather.

"You choose to go right" Heather said. The five of them were tied up above a pot of boiling water. "We are going to be soup because of you"

"No, I said that we should not go right" Gwen said angrily.

"You guys didn't listen to me" Courtney said bitterly. "I knew this was the wrong way"

"Guys, what are they doing?" Cody asked concerned.

The two natives pulled out a stereo. It began to play horrible music with no redeeming qualities.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sierra asked crying.

* * *

**5.1: This is what I originally had for Trent, Duncan and Gwen to be like it the loops.**  
**5.2: Inspired by Super Guest's suggestion, but I changed it so the ones that were looping in the caveman challenge were in the past**  
**5.3: First time in the Hub loop**  
**5.4: Duh duh duh duh! Chester has joined the loops!**  
**5.5: Duh duh duh duh! Anne Maria has joined the loops! So did Vito!**  
**5.6: Yay! Psycho Trent or Pfumbamwe was defeated! I know that a lot of people disliked him, and I disliked writing him. (Warning, there will be nine loops of him in Chapter nine in a fight against the other loopers.)**  
**5.7: Duh duh duh duh! Noah has joined the loops!**  
**5.8: Duh duh duh duh! Alejandro has joined the loops! So has Chef!**  
**5.9: I like Wreck It Ralph. Also, duh duh duh duh! Brick has joined the loops!**  
**5.10: Bridgette does remind me of Ariel actually.**  
**5.11: A little loop on that little theory.**  
**5.12: OBJECTION! I have no idea how Ace Attorney works!**  
**5.13: It was the butler who did it, and then it turned out to be a prank.**  
**5.14: Izzy would love being in Team Fortress 2.**  
**5.15: Duh duh duh duh! Mal has joined the loops!**  
**5.16: I do not like Justin Beiber.**  
**5.17: Duh duh duh duh! Dawn has joined the loops! B did as well.**  
**5.18: Gwen is loved by everyone. Just to point that out.**  
**5.19: A request made by KartsOfSugarRush**  
**5.20: Duh duh duh duh! Svetlana has joined the loops!**  
**5.21: This would have been an even better way to end World Tour.**  
**5.22: I wonder what Gwen would do in the future.**  
**5.23: Chris would never let a blind person on the show. He wouldn't be that heartless, would he?**

* * *

**Anchor (along with abilities, powers that she has gained from other loops)**

**Gwen (She is able to use Unicorn Magic because of looping as a unicorn in a Fused Loop with Friendship is Magic. She has access to the Force, due to taking the place of Luke Skywalker in a Fused Loop with Star Wars.)**

**Loopers (with powers and abilities)**

**Bridgette (Water powers from a Percy Jackson loop.)**  
**Lindsay (Ice powers from a Frozen loop.)**  
**Trent (Pfumbamwe, or Crazy Trent is an alternate personality to him. Pfumbamwe is defeated for now)**

**Other Loopers**

**Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mike (along with his alternate personalities of Chester, Mal, Svetlana and Vito) Noah, Owen, Sam, Sierra, Trent and Zoey**


End file.
